gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Makura-Gaeshi (story)
Makura-Gaeshi (まくら返し) is a GeGeGe no Kitarō story that was first published as a chapter of the Shonen Magazine run. It has been adapted for the 1968, 1985, 1996, 2007 and 2018 anime versions of "GeGeGe no Kitarō". Characters *Kitarō *Medama-Oyaji *Nezumi-Otoko *Makura-Gaeshi *Neko-Musume (1985-2007 anime) *Sunakake-Babaa (1985-2007 anime) *Konaki-Jijii (1985-2007 anime) *Ittan-Momen (1985-2007 anime) *Nurikabe (1985 & 1996 anime) *Baku (1985 & 2007 anime) *Yumeko Tendō (1985 anime) *Hoshirō Tendō (1985 anime) *Yūko Murakami (1996 anime) *Shōta Suzuki (1996 anime) *Jun Tanimoto (1996 anime) Synopsis A boy named Yumekichi has been having the same dream for several nights. He is in a field at night, hopping across tree stumps, when he meets a yōkai. On the way to school one day, he comes across the yōkai from his dreams, Makura-Gaeshi from the Dream World. He explains that when humans dream, they visit his world. That night, Yumekichi doesn't come home. After three days, Yumekichi's father has researched Makura-Gaeshi and believes he has kidnapped him. Yumekichi's mother suggests they contact Kitarō for help. Instead of going to Yumekichi's house, Kitarō goes to a hill and waits for a rainbow. Nezumi-Otoko shows up and begs to come along, but Kitarō tells him the only way to travel by rainbow is to wear special shoes, so he lends Nezumi-Otoko one of his geta. Once they arrive in the Dream World, Makura-Gaeshi hears the sounds of Kitarō's geta and intercepts him. He sprinkles Kitarō with sleeping dust, putting him in a deep sleep. He decides to cut off Kitarō head with a saw and add it to his collection of sleeping faces. Medama-Oyaji runs off to find Nezumi-Otoko, who himself has found Yumekichi sound asleep. Medama-Oyaji has Nezumi-Otoko throw a salt boulder at Makura-Gaeshi before he can decapitate Kitarō. The boulder pins his arm to the ground, but the salt melts his arm and he escapes. Medama-Oyaji and Nezumi-Otoko wake Kitarō up and grab Yumekichi. Medama-Oyaji tells Kitarō to collect the remains of Makura-Gaeshi's arm before they escape. Back in the human world, Medama-Oyaji decides they must set a trap for when Makura-Gaeshi comes for his arm. Nezumi-Otoko is sent to gather more salt, so he finds a nearby pickler and steals all of his salt after knocking him out with his bad breath. That night, Makura-Gaeshi fins them and snatches Yumekichi. He also steals Kitarō's geta, but Kitarō uses his chameleon tongue to grab Makura-Gaeshi and bring him to the ground. Nezumi-Otoko then dumps all the salt on Makura-Gaeshi, defeating him and sending his spirit back to the Dream World. Kitarō returns Yumekichi to his parents but does not stay for dinner, declining compensation for his help as always. Remakes Manga *Bokura picture book - Yōkai Makura-Gaeshi (妖怪まくらがえしの巻) *Tanoshii Yochien - The Secret of Makura-Gaeshi (まくらがえしのひみつ) *1st Grade Learning Magazine - Makura-Gaeshi (まくらがえしのまき) Anime ;1968 Anime :Episode 28 - Makura-Gaeshi (aired July 14, 1968) ;1985 Anime :Episode 19 - Dream Yōkai Makura-Gaeshi (aired February 15, 1986) ;1996 Anime :Episode 15 - Nightmare! Yōkai Makura-Gaeshi (aired April 14, 1996) ;2007 Anime :Episode 24 - Battle in the Dreams! Makura-Gaeshi (aired September 16, 2007) ;2018 Anime :Episode 14 - Makura-Gaeshi and the Fantastic Dream (aired July 1, 2018) Gallery |-|1968 Anime= |-|1985 Anime= Ep_19_rainbow.jpg Yumekoep19.jpg Nezuminightmare.png |-|1996 Anime= |-|2007 Anime= Al4people.png |-|2018 Anime= GGGnK18_EP14_S1.jpg GGGnK18 EP14 S2.jpg GGGnK18 EP14 S3.jpg GGGnK18 EP14 S4.jpg GGGnK18 EP14 S5.jpg GGGnK18 EP14 S6.jpg GGGnK18 EP14 1.jpg GGGnK18 EP14 S7.jpg GGGnK18 EP14 S8.jpg GGGnK18 EP14 S9.jpg Category:GeGeGe no Kitarō (Shonen Magazine) chapters